


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Caretaking, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Kidnapping, Kim Heechul-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, North Korea, On the Run, Original Character-centric, Past Torture, Political Thriller, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Suspense, Whump, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jinsuk(OMC), Super Junior Ensemble/Super Junior Ensemble
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:03 AM**

"Admit it Eunhyuk-ah,you're just jealous because I won over you."

Eunhyuk glared at Heechul in annoyance at the older's comment."No,I'm upset because you guys clearly cheated."He denied,making Heechul smirk in response."Whatever you say my dongsaeng."Eunhyuk just rolled his eyes.


End file.
